Yrucrem
by Mimitto
Summary: To be normal was all she ever wanted. What she got was anything but that, especially after meeting him.
1. Repetition of the Past

YRUCREM

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon. 

**WARNING/CAUTION:** May have Out Of Character-ness due to Genre and Story Plot.

**GENRE:** An Alternative Universes Ryuki (along with other pairings), Sci-fi, Parody/Humour, Tragedy, Action/Adventure, Drama and Romance.

**SUMMARY:** To be normal was all she ever wanted. What she got was anything but that, especially after meeting him.

* * *

Prologue - Mercury, A History… 

There are four nations, which make up the planet Mercury: The Parliament, The Republican Army, The Military and the numerous individual Colonies. They each maintain and balance the peace of this insignificant planet. Yet in the past this peace has been disturbed repeatedly by more powerful empires that wish to do nothing more than claim the universe for their own selfish reasons. However to accomplish such a task isn't easy. They must first seize political power over Mercury to gain access to the universe's key planets. As a result Mercury is placed at stake if they do succeed, and they were close…

* * *

Chapter One - Repetition of the Past…

'-After the decision was announced today, The colonies have declared war towards The Parliament yet Governor Ikur stands by his words. A planet wide conference involving both The Republican Army and The Military has been called on…'

"Prime Minister, they've all arrived."

A dark figure emerges from his seat.

"Shall I call on the meeting Sir?"

"No, I have a more important job for you Matsuda." He whispers into the guys' ear.

"Yes Sir, it shall be done."

As Matsuda prepares to leave, a man hurries into the room causing a small commotion behind him with the secretary. Matsuda greets him formally "Minister" then walks out. The man nods respectfully back.

"Lee, what's with the hurry?"

"They're waiting." The man, now known as Lee, replies authoritatively.

"In that case, let the meeting commence."

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere on the planet… 

A woman scans the area of the battle dome in search for her teenage daughter, "Where's Miss?"

"I'm sorry my Lady but Miss is nowhere to be found." A maid replies as she hands the woman a glass of hydrogen oxide.

The woman takes a delicate sip from her drink and sighs deeply, "That daughter, whatever shall I do with her?"

"You could watch her." Sneers her significant other, directing to the arena below.

"WHAT?" She exclaims, jumping out of her seat and looks over the railing. "What on Mercury is she doing down there?"

"What she enjoys." The man points out.

"Aw… but the view up here is great! She doesn't know what she's missing." Huffing a sigh.

He sniggers, 'I'm sure she isn't missing out on a thing.'

"Now for our last duel, North-side verses East-side."

Two duellists enter the arena.

"From the North-side we have Amayika Uoyr." A brunette walks onto the platform. Azure eyes rests coolly above a trademark grin as he faces his opponent.

"And from the East-side we have err… Akanon Akir." Another brunette steps up to the platform.

From her seat the woman gives her husband a look of confusion, "Akanon Akir?"

"She does not wish to reveal her true identity."

"Still, couldn't she had chosen a better name?" Her words came out more of a criticism than a question.

"Haha, I quite fancy that alias myself."

Back down on the arena, Amayika Uoyr gapes in awe. His opponent is a…

"Pretty boy." Realising what he just said, the brunette mentally slaps himself, 'Woah, calm down Uoyr, you're not gay.' He looks in the direction of his opposition for the second time, only to receive a cold stare in return.

"Wow, such beautiful mauve eyes." He whispers. Again, Amayika mentally slaps himself.

"Soldiers ready?"

Both duellists get into their positions.

"Fight!"

Amayika wanting to get this over and done with pulls out his sword and charges at his opponent. Concentrating hard, he sends all his energy to the tip of his weapon and strikes.

"Incredible! Amayika Uoyr uses his special attack on his first go."

Seconds from impact an electric cable fires towards him, and counters the attack.

"Amazing! Akanon has been able to hit Amayika back with his own strike."

As the smoke clears the East-side duellist materialises from it, unharmed. "You're not the only one with a weapon."

Amayika smirks, "I just thought a pretty boy like you wouldn't know how to fight." He flashes Akanon his trademark grin, "Guess I underestimated you."

Fuming with annoyance, Akanon slashes the electric cable at him. "You have no idea who you're talking to."

"Lightning! Akanon is showing no mercy."

Unable to comprehend in time, Amayika forms a force field with his sword and jumps out of the zone.

"Skilled! Amayika was able to make a shield with his sword."

"Feisty." He remarks, landing in perfection. Then immediately strikes back with his sword.

"Striking! Now Amayika is showing no mercy."

Akanon easily dodges him.

'Hmm, he's fast.' He stops in his tracks and faces his opponent who lands skilfully in front of him. "Aw, come on! Stop being a scared little cat and duel me."

From the spectators seats the man cheers with excitement. His lady on the other hand watches on with an apprehensive expression. A uniform guy enters the stand and whispers something to the man. His expression changes drastically to a very serious look then excuses himself from his wife. She nods to him with an understanding look.

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Repetition of the Past, Part 2

YRUCREM

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon. 

**WARNING/CAUTION:** May have Out Of Character-ness due to Genre and Story Plot.

**GENRE:** An Alternative Universes Ryuki (along with other pairings), Sci-fi, Parody/Humour, Tragedy, Action/Adventure, Drama and Romance.

**SUMMARY:** To be normal was all she ever wanted. What she got was anything but that, especially after meeting him.

* * *

Previously… 

_From the spectators seats the man cheers with excitement. His lady on the other hand watches on with an apprehensive expression. A uniform guy enters the stand and whispers something to the man. His expression changes drastically to a very serious look then excuses himself from his wife. She nods to him with an understanding look.

* * *

_

Chapter One - Repetition of the Past, Part 2

The Republican Army meeting…

_"So the Parliament has called on us to back them up at the planet wide conference."_

_"That's only what they want the public to think. Who'd known this would be a set up by them to eliminate The Colonies once and for all."_

_"Except they aren't as gullible as Ikur thought; getting help from The Military."_

_"This isn't just your everyday dispute. I have a feeling that it might become war."_

_"But we've only recently cleared everything from the last war." _

_"You're the Minister of Defence Lee, what do you think?"_

"Joining sides with The Military to help settle this dispute and prevent another war from occurring?"

_"Are you crazy!"_

_"The Military and The Republican Army have never crossed paths. What makes you think they'd co-operate with us or even we'd co-operate with them?"_

"I think our Prime Minister can handle that."

"I'd like to ask you all for your opinions on this first, before we begin any necessary procedures."

The room falls into a moment of silence, followed by small whispered discussions…

_"No comment Sir."_

_"You're the boss, you decide."_

_"I just hope you know what you're doing."__

* * *

_

After the meeting…

Prime Minister Akiyama accompanied by Minister Lee of Defence await Matsuda's return from his important duty.

Matsuda walks in and whispers to his Head while holding a small compatible communication device, almost like a mobile/cell phone. Prime Minister Akiyama nods in reply and Matsuda hands over the device.

"Makino my old friend." He greets into the receiver.

"You can't talk Akiyama."

* * *

Previously in the Military's battle dome… 

_Akanon easily dodges him._

_'Hmm, he's fast.' He stops in his tracks and faces his opponent who lands skilfully in front of him. "Aw, come on! Stop being a scared little cat and duel me."_

The duel continues…

"You should run." The East-side duellist coldly replies.

"That's more like it!" Excitement visiblein the North-side duellists' eye. Ready in a fighting stance he awaits his opponents' next move.

But-

_"Shocking! Akanon Akir's ultimate attack."_

-Instead of slashing at him like he'd predicted, Akanon becomes one with the electric cable by spinning into the air, forming a tornado.

"Crap!" This was anything but what Amayika had been ready for.

Seconds after, the East-side duellist lands back on the ground with a content expression.

As the smoke clears, Akanon makes out a still-standing figure of Amayika surrounded by what seemed to be another force field similar to his first one.

_"Astonishing! Amayika was able to defend himself from Akanon's tornado." _

Blinking back awe, which immediately turns into annoyance, 'What is with this guy?'

"You are one hell of a duellist." Amayika remarks as he immerges out of the remaining smoke, merely injured.

Like all his past remarks, an icy glare is returned.

"I would love to stay but sadlyI must bid you adieu." With that said, the North-side duellist disappears, a white silky cloth with the letters 'A' and 'U' being the only proof he was once there.

An awkward silence overtakes the battle dome as the crowds try to comprehend what just happened.

But-

_"…And the winner is East-side!"_

-It only takes a matter of time before they go wild again.

* * *

Now back to the Republican Army… 

"…There is one request."

"Go on. The Republican Army will do all it can."

"Haha, you're a serious ruler Akiyama."

"Well?"

"It's nothing really. My Lady just wishes to see Madame though I haven't discussed this with her yet but that's beside the point."

"I'm sure we can handle this proposition. Madame wishes to meet your young mistress."

"Err… she might be a bit disappointed."

"Inheritance from you I presume."

Ignores the remark, "Look forward to cooperating with you."

Connection dies.

"So?"

"It's settled… with a proposition."

"What kind Sir?"

"I must offer hospitality."

"In exchange for history from repeating itself, it's not a very big thing to offer."

"In that case, why don't you contribute too? I'm sure the Military's Captain will be needing a place to stay."

"Sir that wouldn't really work out. First it wouldn't be correct having the Head of the Military staying with Minister Lee while his Commander stays with you, the Head of the Republican Army. Second, would the Captain be coming?"

No response

"Sir?"

No response

Lee and Matsuda switch puzzled glances.

"Well don't just stand there and distract my thoughts. Return to whatever you must get back to."

Taken back from the abrupt order of their Head, Lee and Matsuda walk out of the room.

Prime Minister Akiyama grins inwardly, "I have a feeling of a small reunion."

Lee and Matsuda who are eavesdropping from behind the door nod in unison receiving a weird look from the secretary.

* * *

My thanks go out to these people DigiChick, kunoichixxkana, Paula (brazilian girl)... Arigatou! 


	3. Plans revealed!

YRUCREM

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon. 

**WARNING/CAUTION:** May have Out Of Character-ness due to Genre and Story Plot.

**GENRE:** An Alternative Universes Ryuki (along with other pairings), Sci-fi, Parody/Humour, Tragedy, Action/Adventure, Drama and Romance.

**SUMMARY:** To be normal was all she ever wanted. What she got was anything but that, especially after meeting him.

* * *

Previously… 

_Prime Minister Akiyama grins inwardly, "I have a feeling of a small reunion."_

_Lee and Matsuda who are eavesdropping from behind the door nod in unison receiving a weird look from the secretary._

* * *

Chapter Two – Plans…revealed! 

Previously in the Military's battle dome…

_An awkward silence overtakes the battle dome as the crowds try to comprehend what just happened._

_But-_

_"…And the winner is East-side!"_

_-It only takes a matter of time before they go wild again._

The excitement continues…

"Ruki!!!" Lady Makino squeals as she runs on to the platform of the battle dome. "Ruki! Ruki! Ruki!"

She flings her arms around Sir Akanon Akir catching the East-side duellist completely off guard.

"Oh Ruki honey, you did great! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaims while choking the daylights out of her daughter in a big bear hug.

"L-let me g-go."

"This battle suit I made for you looked absolutely gorgeous too!!" Lady Makino squeals in delight. "I can't wait for your next duel… wait till you see what I've got installed for you then!"

A maid tries to calm the ecstatic woman down but to no prevail.

"Madam, please control yourself. Miss is still currently Sir Akanon Akir the East-side duellist."

"They're too busy cheering to notice me maid." She simply brushes off the maid's words.

Finally the East-side duellist, formally Akanon Akir but now known as Ruki speaks.

"MUM!" Or should we say yells.

"Hm? Is something wrong honey?" Lady Makino asks, completely oblivious of her actions.

"First, don't call me honey. Second, don't speak so loud!"

"Should I call you Handsome then?"

Ruki ignores her mother and scans the crowd.

"If you're looking for your father he-"

"Thank you dear, just went to the loo." Commander Makino butts in.

"Oh but of course." She replies cheerily, catching on to his words.

"Good job Akanon Akir! You didn't let me down," he congratulates, giving his daughter a manly pat on the shoulder.

Ruki looks away, aggravated.

"What's wrong? Not content with your victory or haven't you had enough today to prove yourself?"

"Dad, I didn't win. He forfeited," She points out as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Oh, in that case… A rematch is in order!" He declares. "That guy better watch himself."

Ruki smirks, "Oh, he better."

* * *

The Republican Army, Prime Minister Akiyama's residence… 

All the maids of the household are busy preparing for the grand guests arriving tomorrow.

"You there, keep scrubbing! I want to be able to see my face in it!"

"Oh and you, make that shinier!"

"I want this place spotless! You all hear me?"

"Yes governess." They reply in unison.

"Katou!"

A brunette stops hastily in the midst of her cleaning, dropping her broom in the process.

"Yes-s governess." She stutters.

"See me in the hallway, now!"

"Y-yes." She picks up the broom and follows.

* * *

Back to the Military… 

Commander Makino and his family are on their way to the Republican Army headquarters. The commander and his daughter are discussing about her recent duel while his wife is busy at work on battle outfits.

"So, did you find out what you wanted to know on him?"

Ruki shakes her head, "No, nothing."

"_Um, put another pierce here and make that shorter…"_

"What was the name of this duellist?"

"Amayika Uyor."

"_No, no, no. Here! Not there. Give me a piece of that…"_

"Uyor?"

"Yes, you recognise that name?"

"It's the-"

"_Finished!"_

Lady Makino squeals, interrupting her husband in mid-sentence.

"Oh, Ruki you must try it on!"

* * *

The Republican Army, Prime Minister Akiyama's residence… 

_Slap._

"Arg I'm sorry governess, I promise to never to be late again!"

"Sorry? I'll really make you sorry!"

_Slap. Slap._

"Governess I'm sorry! I really am!"

"You never learn do you Katou?"

The governess raises her hand and the maid prepares herself for another strike but it never comes. Katou looks up to see an auburn hair boy seizing the governess' wrist.

"What are you doing?" He demands.

"Oh Master Takato," the governess and all the maids bow.

He looks down at Katou and studies her puffy cheeks, "Governess what is the meaning of this?"

"Master Takato please don't worry yourself over these little servant matters. We're sorry if we disturbed you."

He raises his voice, "Governess this sort of action is intolerable! How dare you-"

"Master Takato you don't understand, this maid was late for her duties today and-"

"Enough!" He yells fists clench.

"But-"

"I said ENOUGH!"

The maids cower.

"Now return to your duties, all of you. We have important guests arriving tomorrow; Governess I'd rather you not waste time over things like this," He orders putting his position as _Master_ in use.

Overwhelm by his change in attitude the governess bows and takes her leave, "Yes Master Takato."

The rest of the maids follow.

"Juri…"

He crouches down and gently brushes his hand against her swollen cheeks.

"Does it hurt?"

She shakes her head.

He takes out a wet handkerchief and dabs it tenderly on the redness.

Juri stands abruptly, "Thank-you Takato, I must return to my work now." She bows then walks away.

Looking at her fading figure he trails off, "Juri…"

He is brought back to reality by a sudden spiky hair person who hits him casually on the shoulder.

"Hey chumley."

Takato turns to see his brother, "Oh, hey Kazu."

"What's with the face?"

"Where's Kenta?" Takato asks, changing the topic.

"Training probably or thinking up new strategies to beat me." Kazu boasts proudly.

Takato smiles, "You're one humble guy."

"Now, what's up with you?"

Guess it can't be avoided after all.

Takato sighs.

"Oh, her again."

He drops his head in despair, "I can never seem to protect her."

"You've done more than you can. Wars between maids can get bloody." Kazu cringes at the image in his mind.

"Thanks, that makes me feel _sooo_ much better."

"I'm not trying to scare you dude. You've seen it yourself and you better be careful. What if Mum finds out?"

Takato looks up at the sound of hurried footsteps. He sees a figure with glasses running towards them.

"Kenta what's up?"

"Kazu, Takato, Mum wants to see us." He informs between breaths.

The three of them make their way to their mother's chambers. Reaching it they stand outside the floral glass doors and debate over who should go in first.

Kazu pushes his younger sibling forward, "Kenta you're the youngest, you go in first."

"I'm not the youngest!" Kenta retorts.

"Well you suck up to Mum the most."

"I do not. That's Takato's job."

"Shhh!" Takato hushes them, and points to the floral glass doors opening automatically.

A feminine voice comes from the inside, "My three boys have arrived. Now don't just stand there, come in."

They enter reluctantly and are met by a beautiful and sophisticated middle age woman.

They bow respectably to her, "Mum."

She is no other than the Prime Minister's wife, Madame, and the mother of these young men.

"Takato, Kazu and Kenta as you already know your father has important guests arriving tomorrow and I've decided to pick one of you to become their daughter's future partner."

"WHAT?" They shout in bewilderment and disbelief.

Ignoring their impulsiveness, she continues, "That is why during their stay you must impress the young lady and _hopefully_ she'll fall for one of you."

She stares straight in to their eyes.

"I want you all to be on your best behaviours and I expect nothing less, understand?"

"Mum-" Takato protests.

Eyeing him, "You have objections to my plans Takato?"

"No, just-"

The tension between them increases.

"_Just_?"

Kazu cuts in, "Just shouldn't Ryou be in this as well?"

"No need," she almost snaps.

"Do you want us to tell him then?" Kenta asks unaware of her immediate change in mood.

She raises her voice, "I said NO need!"

They flinch.

She sighs sinking back down in her seat, "You are all dismissed and NOT a word to your brother, understood?"

"Yes Mum."

They bow then take their leave.

"By the way Takato…"

He looks back.

"You're the eldest so I'll be expecting a lot from you."

The glass doors close on them.

Outside…

"Thanks guys for covering up for me before."

Kazu wacks him on the back, "No problem chumley but try to control your feelings better next time."

"Yeah that was too close for comfort," Kenta remarks, readjusting his glasses.

Kazu brings up something else.

"Man why is Mum always so unfair on him? He doesn't get informed about anything. He's not allowed to be out, he's not allowed to learn this and that, and he doesn't even get to have dinner with us!"

"You forgot that he's not allowed to be around us."

Kazu starts speaking his mind, "What did he ever do wrong? If they hate him so much why did they have him in the first place?"

"Kazu, not so loud," Kenta looks around anxiously.

"I can speak as loud as I want!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

"Kazu!"

"You know, I think Ryou is the lucky one this time."

"What do you mean Takato?"

Kazu looks incredulous at him, "Dude how can isolation be lucky?!"

"I mean what if that girl likes one of us then-"

"Oh right."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, sounds crappy."

"Juri," whispers Takato staring off into space.

Kenta speak ups, "I know!"

"What?"

"Just give a bad impression and she'll hate our guts!"

"Dude, how are you going to do that? When Mum just strictly ordered us to _make a good impression_," Kazu mocks.

"Mum won't always be around," states Kenta.

"That's true, maybe it could work."

Takato brightens up, "It has to. It just has to. You're a genius Kenta!"

"Hey! Don't get so excited yet chumley."

* * *

Military… 

Ruki was losing it. She has been listening to her mother's non stop blabbering and questions about battle suits for the past hour. As an attempt to shut her up and keep her busy, Ruki pretends to be really fussy with her battle outfits when in fact she couldn't care less. She admits that these clothes are extremely well-made to keep up with her during battle and gives her mother credit for that. However Lady Makino being Lady Makino loves going overboard with flowers and designs and that to Ruki is going too far.

Commander Makino has fallen asleep so she can't find out more about the Uoyr guy either. Ruki sighs and decides to go through new battle techniques and tactics to pass the time.

_Beep_

A message shows up on her screen.

_Congrats on your victory. I know you didn't really win it but you fought well none-the-less. You seem a lot stronger since __**our**__ last duel. Guess we better battle it out again sometime. Anyway, I'm with Papa right now and we're heading undercover to Prime quarters. We'll be staying with the Minister of Defence. Papa didn't want to make a big scene so we're keeping low. I'm not sure if Commander Makino has been informed of this but I'm sure Papa will contact him of our whereabouts and plans soon. Look after yourself and __**try**__ not to go killing anyone, ok? Keep in touch._

_Alice_

The ship comes to a sudden halt.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My Most Sincere Apologies for the wait on this story. It has been left untouched for almost 2 years (My Bad!). I promise to try my best to continue it along with my other story, Kismet. I apologise too for the lack of _Ryuki_ in this chapter but I had to introduce all the other characters somehow. I assure you there will be _Ryuki_ elements in the next chapter. Again I'm really sorry!! 

My thanks go out to these people Whitezetsu, Shadowking160, charcol... Arigatou!


End file.
